The Olympian Avengers Season 1
by Hunterzilla
Summary: Strange things are happening. Gaia is rising, Giants are reappearing, and old villains are returning. Alone, they will fall. But together united they stand. Watch as Carter and Sadie Kane, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Omega, Katniss Everdeen, and Maximum Ride take on these evils together.
1. Pilot Part 1

**To learn more about Omega, check up on him on my profile. Also, I got full permission from Sucktastic Valdez to do this.**

**Omega POV**

As I looked down my binoculars from the top of a warehouse in Brooklyn, I thought to myself, _It has been a long time sense I've done this...ok more like five months, but still..._

I saw the targets, just a couple of baddies who needed to be taken care of, no big deal. Oh the building was also surrounded by about 50 guards.

Don't worry, this was what I like to call Tuesday's...or is it Wednesday's...ok never mind.

I cracked my head side to side, and snapped my fingers. Then, looking around making sure no one noticed, I reached behind me, and as silently as possible grabbed my weapon It felt good to be back in the business again, it had been a while. I brought my hands down to my good old friend, DSR-50, with a silencer.

If you are dumb enough to have not noticed by now, I am a gun for hirer. I have taken out many a person in my time.

But this is different, this is personal.

See, I'm also not an ordinary human. Heck, I might not even be considered human, but that's up for you to decide. Anyways, these men were part of the organization that I've been fighting for many years. Not only did they torture me for more than two decades, but they have also ruined my life, killing the ones I love and care for.

As I was adjusting my sights, I also watched and listened as the scientists were talking about something.

"...is subject 15 ready for this kind of test, we haven't even finished testing with the formula?" questioned the first scientists. Whatever Subject 15 was, it clearly made him nervous.

"It doesn't matter, Dr. Reiner demands that it be tested as soon as possible, no delays!"

_Subject 15? _I thought. _Probably just one of their mutated freaks._

I loaded the gun, and aimed down the sights.

I pulled the trigger, and a small _thip _sound came from the gun. One of the scientists dropped down, quite dead. The other one stood gaping at the dead body next to him. I prepared to fire off another round, but I was a little late, and he got to the alarm first. My shot barely missed him, and a vial with some strange blue liquid shattered. The scientist ran off.

I silently cursed, and watched as the 50 guards began searching for the shooter. I smiled and clicked a switch on my shoulder, and slowly began turning invisible. Then like a ninja, I crept into the lab.

I walked over to the where the scientists had been standing. It was there that I saw what Subject 15 was. Apparently it was a cross between the teletubbies and Kermit the Frog...kind of weird.

It had a deformed head with a strange antenna on its head. It had webbed feet, and a tail with a serrated edge. But the strangest thing...was that its face roughly looked like mine. I picked up the papers, and stared back at the clone.

I cursed silently. "I can't believe them. They tried to clone me...again," I looked at my failed clone. "Not again...not this time." I placed a sticky explosive against the glass tube it was in.

"-never again," I whispered under my breath as I ran away.

And just so you know, I didn't look at the explosion as I ran off.

However I was propelled into the wall of the hallway by the explosion. I got up quickly and sprinted down the hall, whipping out my Scar-H. As I turned the corner guards appeared, but I eliminated them and kept on running.

On my way out of the building, I placed explosions all over the place. This place was going sky high, and I was going to make sure of it.

As I was about to turn the corner another group of guards had appeared. I whipped out my katana's and spun around, slashing them all. They dropped, and I kept on running.

Note to self: watch where your running. If you are wondering why I say this, it is because slipped on a grenade.

I tripped and rolled over, quickly trying to regain my barings. When I saw the grenade however, I had only one thing to say.

"Oh sh-" The explosion sent me flying, the force alone knocking the wind out of me and ramming me into the ceiling, and then through it. I could barely tell what was going on, I was flipping over and over. Infact, I'm pretty sure I may have vomitted.

Well as soon as I finally hit solid ground, I slowly got up. You know when you spin and you get really dizzy? Think of that, now times it be five, and then add the fact that you were just hit in the gut with a sledgehammer, and you will roughly know how I felt.

"Crap, got to keep moving," I urged myself, and I started sprinting once again.

Finally I saw the exit. I ran as fast as I could, and I could just feel the sweet taste of success. I burst through the doors, and then quickly threw a shuriken behind me, and it stuck into the chest of a guard.

"Eat shrapnel and fire!" I yelled and produced from my pocket at switch. I pressed it and turned around to walk away. Meanwhile behind me, a burning ball of fire ruptured the building.

If you want to know why I just walked away, it's because cool guys don't look at explosions.

I smiled, feeling accomplished. However, I didn't have much time when I heard far off police sirens. I darted into the warehouse nextdoor and began making my way away from the crime scene.

...

Several miles away I stood at the top of a mansion that was on top of a warehouse. At the moment I really didn't care how odd that was, I was just thinking about what had happened as of late, with the death of Diana...and the Alpha.

However I was shaken from my thoughts when a I heard something.

I wasn't the only one on the roof.


	2. Pilot Part 2

**Sadie POV**

Life sure can change all of a sudden, can't it.

It was a typical night, with me making my run around the Brooklyn House. Making sure all the safety spells and other enchantments were well in place. After that, I began making my way to my room, where I would have some good old sleep. Even the powerful and mighty Sadie Kane needed her sleep.

That was until one of the magic symbols began to glow. Something was on the roof. But it would have taken something extremely powerful to break through the defenses without causing some explosions. Not even Apophis could have done that.

Then I heard a loud screech come from our griffin Freak, and new something was off.

**Omega POV**

"FREEAAAAK!"

I was staring eye to eye with the strangest thing I had ever seen. It had the head of an eagle, the body of a lion, and was about the size two fully grown male lions. Its tail swung back and forth, the feathers looked sharp enough to cut through stone, and its wings were no different.

And we were staring right at each other, with our heads so close our noses, or well my nose and his beak, were mere millimeters away from each other.

"FREEEEEEAAAAK!"

I being intelligent and...well myself, realized that it was a Griffin from mythology. But what was it doing here, on a mansion on top of a warehouse, in the real world?

"What the-"

"FREEAAK!"

"Shut up!" I yelled in response, and the two of us continued to stare in awkward silence. It looked like it was unsure of what to do. Like whether is should bite my head off or fly off. We both held a staring contest for awhile, but eventually I made a some movement. That was a bad idea.

Suddenly I realized that its wings were extending.

"Good...bird/lion hybrid, stay," I said, trying to calm it down.

I saw its muscles tense, and I knew what would happen next.

It lunged forward with its beak wide open. It moved with unnatural speed that defied physics considering its size. No normal person could have dodged it. But as you have probably guessed by now, I'm not normal.

I leaned to the right, dodging the griffin and saving my head from being bitten off. The mythological monster flew on by, skidding to stop. It immiediatley turned around whipping its tail like a sword.

I jumped out of the way, and suddenly it turned into a game of cat and mouse.

Unfortunately, I was the mouse.

We both zipped around the roof, both of us leaping and running. And a little bit of gliding on the griffins part. Eventually I decided I had had enough. I spun around, performing a roundhouse kick that rammed into the side of the creature's head and sending him back. When I landed on the ground once more I took up a defensive position, preparing for the upcoming attack.

The Griffin shook its head, trying to shake off the blow I had just given it. When it looked back at me it didn't look happy. I got ready to lung at the monster, no wanting to give it any opportunity to attack, when suddenly something powerful hit me in the back. I was flew forward, rolling around on the ground and eventually hitting my head on something hard. I lifted myself from the ground, shaking my head dizzily. But I didn't get much of a chance cause I was tackled by the giant bird/lion hybrid and was pinned to the ground.

The griffin looked directly into my eys, and prepared to bite my head off when a British feminine voice shouted, "Freak, stop!" The griffin, who I guessed was named Freak which was kind of ironic, turned to the girl who had said the words and screeched in disapproval.

Usually, I would have taken the opportune moment to reach up and flip my opponent over me, and then waste them.

But then again, this was not normal, even for me.

Freak got off of me and walked over to the girl who had stopped the griffin from eating me.

I looked up and said, "This isn't over Big Bird." The Griffin apparently knew I was referring to it cause it looked back at me. "FREEEAAK!" it yelled in response, and then it walked over to the girl.

I put my arms behind me and pushed, jumping back up to my feet Shawn Michael's style. I then got a good look at the person who had saved me.


	3. Pilot Part 3

**Please review my story. Also if you can give me some pointers it would help so much. Rate my story 1-10, and then please tell me what you think I could do better. No flames.**

**Omega POV**

The girl who had called off the griffin had caramel hair with a some red streaks and she had a British accent so just going by logic I assumed she was British. She also had piercing blue eyes, and wore a leather jacket, jeans, and a pair of combat boots. By looking at her I guessed she was about 13 years old. She also had staff in her hand, and it was smoking like something had been launched from it.

_Wait a minute, something hit me in the back earlier,_ I though to myself. And as if the situation couldn't get even more dramatic, it started raining hard.

"What the heck is going on here?" I whispered to myself. I didn't know if I needed to defend myself or not, cause all I had was a katana. All my other weapons were out, and I had left them at a safe point away from here.

If a fight erupted, I didn't have a lot of options.

**Sadie POV**

When I got Freak under control I was able to get a good look at the intruder who I had shot at earlier.

He was tall, and looked around 17 years old, and had a brown sleeveless shirt with long brown gloves added on that covered most of his arm except his shoulder. He also wore brown pants with a belt around his waist. His brown outfit was lined with gold colored lining, and he also wore a brown scarf tucked under his face that blew in the wind. He had a sword at his hip that looked like the ones from those kung fu movies. He also wore combat boots similar to mine. He had brown almost grey looking hair that almost covered his eyes.

In other words, he was really good looking. But of course I put that thought aside, I was with Walter and Anubis.

However, there was something off with him. It was his eyes, they were yellow, like really yellow. They seemed ageless and wise, but full of aggression and hate. It looked they weren't just looking at her, but looking into her, trying to read her like a blueprint. **(He's the guy on the cover of this story.)**

The awkward air between the two of us was eventually cut when I blinked, ending my concentration on his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked tentatively.

His blinked as well, "What?" he asked. I nearly jumped in surprise. His voice was unnaturally...mature. He looked 17, but sounded older.

"I asked who are you?" I repeated louder.

"A better question is, who are you?" The intruder replied, and that's when I started to get annoyed.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"How does that matter?"

"Cause second is the best."

"I don't think that applies here."

"Well I do."

"Just tell me who you are!" I shouted with exasperation. This person was starting to get on my nerves.

"Fine, I'll tell you as long as you tell me who you are, deal?" He put out his hand, gesturing for me to shake it.

"Deal," I said, although I was more than suspicious. I reached out with my hand, but I ended up slipping on the wet ground. But before I could hit the ground the stranger caught my arm.

"Whoa, watch where you step," he said with what looked like a grin on his face. He had the nerve to smile. Gods he was getting even more annoying.

But that's when Carter showed up, with the intruder holding my arm, and with a pretty wicked smile on his face. Thinking about it, it did look like the person was trying to harm me.

"Get away from her!" he yelled. A giant fist encased his arm, the Fist of Horus, and he punched the intruder who quickly let go of my arm and raised his arms in a cross formation protect himself. The stranger was knocked back, but was not launched like most people were when hit with the Fist of Horus. When he came to a halt, he jumped back to his feet almost immdiately. When he looked back at us, he didn't seem happy.

Faster than seemed possible he unsheathed his sword, which looked razor sharp and black, and leaped into the air ninja style. His blade was aimed at Carter, who took out his khopesh and caught the guy's blade with the curve of his sword.

However the other guy was quick, and he overpowered Carter so that their blades crashed into the ground. The intruder then backhanded Carter, but before Carter even had time to be react, the guy grabbed his head, and rammed it into his own head sending Carter to the ground, stunned.

We hadn't been enemies earlier, but we were now. No one messes with my brother except me.

"HA-" I began saying, but I was interrupted when the guy's elbow buried itself in my face. I'm pretty sure my nose broke cause I heard a loud crack. Whoever this guy was, he was fast. As I got up I saw him about to plant his knee into my face.

"A'mex!" I yelled, and a blast of fire hit him in the chest knocking him back. However he seemed fine, which was odd sense he should have been burning alive. I prepared another spell, but he was ready. He zoomed over to me tackled me, and we were both knocked off the roof. We ended up on the patio, next to Philip of Macedonia's pool.

He grabbed me by the back of my collar and my back, and lifted me off the ground.

_He's also super strong...good to know, _I thought to myself. He then slammed me back into the ground, cracking the stone floor. He then turned me over and grabbed my throat. But before he could choke me, he was thrown back.

Philip of Macedonia had clamped his jaws onto the guy's leg and threw him back. Philip advanced on him and snapped his jaws on the guy's leg. The other guy groaned in pain and place his hands on Philip's jaws. He then slowly forced them open and shoved him off his leg. He then kicked our crocodile in the snout, stunning him. He then turned towards me.

However, I was fully regrouped and ready. "Ha-Di!" I yelled, and a hieroglyph appeared over his chest. But then it dissipated. I stared at him, "What are you?" I questioned.

He responded with a slash, which I ducked. When I looked back up , but was met with an uppercut from the intruder.

I flew into the house, breaking through the patio glass door. I felt myself get shredded by the shards, and then I landed hard onto the ground on all of the glass. That's when I heard footsteps and someone shout, "Sadie, look out!" When I looked back up I rolled aside barely missing being pierced by the man's blade. As I got back up I was met with roundhouse to the face knocking me into a wall.

He jumped over to me and grabbed my throat. He then raised his sword and swung it, however hist wrist was caught by someone.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" yelled Walt. He then began channeling his death magic down his arm, and grey washed over the stranger's arm. But once again magic did not seem to agree with him as the grey fell off. The intruder looked at the grey dust dissipate from his arm with curiosity, but it quickly turned into anger again and he smashed the hilt of his sword into Walt's face, who was knocked back.

Then the guy grabbed his head and stumbled back like something was wrong with him. Under these circumstances though, I had no time to really think about helping.

And that's when everyone else finally showed up. Took them long enough.

Felix shot out an spell that hit the stranger in the feet, freezing his feet to the ground. Before he could even react he was hit with a giant ball of fire, knocking him down to the ground. Earth then surrounded his wrists, tying his wrists to the ground.

The person began thrashing around, struggling against his bonds, but he seemed to be slowly getting weaker. After a while, he just stopped and layed still in unconsciousness.

Carter then came down having finally recovered from the injury to the head.

"Ok, what the heck just happened here?" he asked, looking at me for answers.

"I really don't know," I replied, "when I got up to the roof the guy was fighting Freak and was about to hit him, so I blasted him. Then when Freak was about to bite his head off so I called him off, wanting to know what was happening."

"Well who is he, and why didn't my magic work on him?" questioned Walter, who was rubbing his forehead where the guy had hit him.

"Carter here interrupted our talk. I was actually just about to get his name."

"It looked like he was going to hit you!"

"Well he didn't, and now we don't even know who he is."

"What do we do with him, we can't just leave him here?" Jaz looked around at us. She had a point, we couldn't just leave him on the ground.

"How about we tie him to a chair?" offered Felix.

"I don't think that would work. He punched me through the patio window and into a wall, I'm pretty sure some rope won't give him much trou..."

Suddenly the ground shaked, vibrating the whole room. Then a lound bang reverberated around the city.

"Ok let's deal with that first, we'll just have to leave him here," Carter said.

"Now let's go see what that was," I suggested, just before a powerful cry rang throughout the city.


End file.
